


Two pining idiots

by Alisha1221



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisha1221/pseuds/Alisha1221
Summary: We travel through the life of Sherlock and John as they realise their importance in each other's life
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: February 2021 Johnlock prompt challenge from ohlooktheresabee





	1. Cereal

The sun was shining luminously; the morning breeze cools on John's skin. Today was his day off and he was going to make the best of it. He had promised himself that he would not on any condition extract himself from the bed and so he kept his promise.

His slumber was disturbed by the continuous opening and closing of shelves.  
'Sherlock', he sighed and woke up with a curse. As he made his way downstairs he was met with a very fidgety detective. The said detective was still rummaging through shelves.

" Sherlock what are you doing? ", he inquired. He was met with a look which could be interpreted as ' don't be an idiot John what does it look like I am doing?'

The detective was kind enough to not voice his thoughts. Instead, he sighed and flopped dramatically on the couch. John patiently waited for an explanation which never came. He tried asking again, "so….?" The detective looked at him sceptically and voiced his concern. " I am hungry John. But you in your pursuit to become ' fit' have stopped bringing food home. Tell me, John, what type of doctor lets his friend die of starvation?"

John was dumbfounded by what he heard. It took him a minute to collect himself and suggest going shopping. Which was met with eternal silence. But he was determined to make the bastard go shopping for once.

After an hour of bickering, they agreed. Sherlock will go to do shopping but with John or else he won't go. Thankful for coming to a conclusion John agreed.

It was surprising how much he enjoyed their little trip to the mart. He wished he could somehow make this happen every day. He smiled realising what he said and started keeping everything in place. Sherlock did come with him but as soon as they got home he took his breakfast and sat munching about.

It felt good seeing Sherlock eating for once. He hoped it would happen more. Thinking he kept the cereal box in the shelf but was shocked to find an unopened box there. He removed it and realised it was Sherlock's favourite cereal. It was the only cereal with a dollop of honey. He quickly checked for the expiry date and found it to be very fresh. He could not believe that the worlds most observant man could not see a box of cereal and insisted on going shopping for one.

He was going to tease Sherlock about it later but now was time to rest. And so John went back to sleep without another thought about the cereal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment on how you felt! This was based on prompt no 7 cereal


	2. BOSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is not being an idiot.

It was 10 p.m. An hour had passed and John was still not home. He could not believe the man. How can someone be so irresponsible! Is he not aware of the amount of patience I have to endure just so that I do not run down to his clinic and shout to his face, 'How much time were you going to take, you idiot? Don't you know I miss you??'

But no, he could not do that. All those facades about being a sociopath were so that he never attached himself to anyone. He needed to hear it every day to not  **FEEL.** But it didn't matter now. The crime had been committed. John officially had his heart.

He tried so hard to spend time with him. He even devised a master plan so they could go together to the  _ crowdy supermarket  _ to buy those  _ filthy cereals.  _ He sacrificed his  **honey cereal** so that they could be together and now the time when they are always together this happens??

It had to be the doing of  _ Mycroft.  _ He let out a sigh. There was nothing he could do. The moment he lost hope he heard the main door open and practically gleed with excitement. Before John could see the impact he had on him he plastered his impassive mask on.

"Hey!, sorry I am late. What happened was..." John was saying. But he interrupted him, "No need. I know exactly what you were doing. You had gone on a  _ date  _ with your  _ boss! _ " "What? No, I."

"John no need to explain yourself. I know how much you are interested in dating  _ women  _ who are similar to you. And if you were about to say how, the shirt you are wearing has champagne spilt on it and your jacket has the smell of women perfume. I think you are smart enough to connect the dots. Right?"

"Ok! Hear me out. The whole staff had gone to our boss's house. She and her  **wife** were celebrating their 1st anniversary and asked all of us to come. There I was talking to  **Leonard** who while laughing accidentally spilt it on himself and me. When I was standing near the balcony I saw Leonard's  **girlfriend** was feeling cold so I offered her my jacket. While leaving she handed it back to me with thanks. So, no Sherlock I was not on a date."

"Oh!" He was at a loss of words. Oh! Was the only thing he could say. John was very visibly angry. After glaring murderously at me, he huffed and went stomping towards his room.

He was unable to understand why he felt relieved after hearing it. But he did, which means that his feelings were far deeper than he initially imagined. Well, he thought this was z conversation for another day. Right now he needed to find a way to reconcile with John.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #boss  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. ARGUMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John realises something...

John woke in a bad mood. Which was expected after fighting with your roommate of 3 years who incidentally is Also your best friend. He could not believe that their argument was about the fact that Sherlock believed he was dating someone. Was he…… jealous????

No...no. That's just wishful thinking. Wait for what??  **WISHFUL THINKING!!! OH! OH MY GOD!** Yes, the man was attractive that's it. It was ok to be attracted to an attractive person. Nothing wrong with that. Right??

He had long ago accepted this. But looking back he always felt he was missing something which would be 'obvious' to that posh git. No, not the time to argue with my mind Sherlock, he decided and went for breakfast.

He was flabbergasted by what he saw. There sat Sherlock in one of his expensive suits with the breakfast ready and kettle boiling. Upon sensing his arrival Sherlock looked up and gave him one of his 'special John only' warm smile.

Upon seeing the smile something fluttered in his stomach which he was unable to name. He sighed and went to sit opposite Sherlock. As soon as he sat down: breakfast as well as tea was presented to him. The tea was his favourite, he noted.

He realised that this was the only apology he was going to receive and gave Sherlock a forgiving smile. Which did its effect and Sherlock relaxed considerably. This felt nice. Sitting in their cosy little apartment. Sitting with the person he loves the most in this world.

Suddenly the realisation didn't feel like a surprise. As if deep down he always knew. But he did know, he was just an ignorant arsehole who ignored all the signs.

He smiled to himself. He was in love with the most enigmatic, beautiful, truthful, sarcastic and intelligent person in the world. But the thought also bought a crushing feeling in his heart. The feeling that his sentiments will never be returned. Suddenly being in love with Sherlock Holmes didn't feel like a blessing at all but a curse! A curse through which he had to live his whole life….

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an accident

John woke up with a start due to an explosion. He rushed down to find Sherlock with little shards of glass on his hands and neck. It took him a minute to collect himself and for Dr John Watson to kick in.

"Sherlock!"He was unable to disguise the pain he was feeling looking at Sherlock in such a way. He rushed towards him and said," come on sit down. Let me see the severity of your wounds."

He sighed realising there was no severe damage. He took Sherlock by his hand to take him to the hospital when he was abruptly stopped. "Where are we going?" He couldn't believe Sherlock would ask such a question yet he answered him "hospital." And grabbed him by his hand again.

"No! No, hospital." "Why don't you want to go to the… oh! Right," he could not believe he forgot how his friend despised hospitals and so he took him to his room to take care of his wounds.

He cleaned his wounds as meticulously as possible. As soon as he was finished he found the young man had already slept. He fought the urge to kiss his crown. After admiring the view of Sherlock sleeping in his bed he bought the chair close to the bed and retired for the time being. As soon as Sherlock woke up they had a lot of talking to do but now, he needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please tell me whether you enjoyed!


	5. Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is fascinated

As soon as he opens his eyes he realizes it was a big mistake. His head is throbbing. He is feeling nauseous and he is in John's bedroom. He is in John's Bedroom?? That can't be right. Oh, but the smell of John surrounding him is making him soak with endorphins. He looks around to find John sleeping in a very uncomfortable position on the chair. Something about John taking care of him makes him feel warm. He never thought he could love this man anymore. But John, oh! John how he loves to prove me wrong. Suddenly the beauty of the moment is destroyed as he rushes in the bathroom to throw up. He is throwing up when a hand gently starts rubbing his back soothingly. It takes him all his will power to not lean into the touch. As soon as he's done John helps him get up and takes him back to bed. "Are you okay, Sherlock?" "Yeah! Just allergies" "What allergies??" "I don't know but isn't it obvious. I am sleeping in your bed which means I had fainted and was helped by you. Thank you, John!" "You idiot! You fainted because you did an experiment wrong and shards of glasses on you" "Oh!" "Ok! So in that case…" "no, back to sleep" Saying so John pushed me gently back on the bed and sat while I pretended to sleep. It was fascinating that he didn't try to make me go to sleep in my bed. But John was always a good man. With a smile on his face he started sleeping with the smell of John surrounding him…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please do comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and tell how you felt


End file.
